1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to dental device attachments for writing instruments and more particularly pertains to a new writing instrument dental device attachment for mounting to an end of a writing instrument to permit a user to perform oral hygiene activities therewith.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of dental device attachments for writing instruments is known in the prior art. More specifically, dental device attachments for writing instruments heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,749,503; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,156; U.S. Pat. No. 4,919,155; U.S. Pat. No. 4,653,480; U.S. Pat. No. 5,205,302; U.S. Pat. No. 4,326,548; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 310,308.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new writing instrument dental device attachment. The inventive device includes a tubular attachment sleeve with an open proximal end for receiving therein one end of a writing instrument. At least one dental tool is also provided having an elongate shaft portion and a head portion at a first end of the shaft portion of the dental tool. A distal end of the attachment sleeve receives therein a second end of the dental tool to attach the dental tool to the attachment sleeve.
In these respects, the writing instrument dental device attachment according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of mounting to an end of a writing instrument to permit a user to perform oral hygiene activities therewith.